ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Greys
|} Grey aliens (commonly known as The Greys) are aliens who appear "grey" in color. There are various groups such as the Orion Greys, Potaca Greys, the Solipsi Rai, and Zeta Greys. These celestines are identified with various constellations that are suspect to be gateways, or Stargates to multiple dimensions. Alien greys The Orions, Potacas, Solipsi Rai, and Zetas are all alien Greys. All Greys are presently understood to be both reptoid and humanoid, often possessing a varied mixture of human/reptilian DNA. Each type of Grey is modified to perform specific duties. The Zetas were known to be modified by the Anunnaki to look more human so as to be installed as kings. Zetas were installed as Egypt's , at various points throughout human history. Other Greys may look more reptoid designed for other purposes. The Draconians may have likely had a hand in modifying Greys to serve their own agenda in the past. It appears that certain reptilians, possibly defected Draconians now serve the Cabal along side the Orion Greys in the Orion Program, which involve abductions. The Potacas and Zetas are also known for alien abductions. The Solipsi Rai are thought to be benevolent and are not currently known to abduct. Abductions Alien abductions are performed by Orion Greys, the Potacas, and Zeta Greys. The Solipsi Rai Greys are considered the most benevolent species of Grey, and are not known to abduct humans. Orion Greys are linked to the Cabal and conduct the most excruciating type of experiments. The Potacas work for G.O.D. and are said to conduct experiments for the benefit of the human race. It is presently unclear if the Potacas serve with the Cabal in any capacity. The Zeta Greys were later identified with the Barney and Betty Hill case. Zetas are considered royal lines, and may also play a part in serving the agenda of the Cabal. Greys come in two distinct morphs that differ in height. Abductees say that they recognize the leader of their abductors by its "demeanor." Their increased authority, height, and apparently more complex psychology have caused some abduction researchers to wonder if the taller morph is the only "Grey" type to be biologically alive and if the shorter "form" could be their artificial construct. Branton Papers :See also, Branton Papers Certain Greys were said to be in conflict with the Reptilians over humans and Earth. According to Branton they intervened on two separate occasions when the Reptilians tried to invade/enslave the human world. Once over 12,000 years ago and the last time during the 1950's. Allegedly the Reptilians succeed in their infiltration of the world governments and the Greys are now trying to prevent them from destroying human civilization, this is said to eventually lead them into a full scale war with Drakon, the Reptilian home world. If such an event were to take place then humans will be pulled right in the middle of the conflict. It is currently unclear which type of Grey was in conflict with the Reptilians, but the Potacas make a great candidate. Communion In 1987, popular novelist Whitley Strieber published the book Communion, in which he describes a number of close encounters he purports to have experienced with Greys and other extraterrestrial beings. The book became a New York Times bestseller, and a film adaption starring Christopher Walken that was released in 1989. Roswell According to the Clark C. McClelland report, the beings recovered from the 1947 Roswell crash were a humanoid / reptoid cross described as follows: :"The recovered bodies were temporarily being kept in a nearby medical tent. They were small, very frail and had large heads. Their eyes were large. Their skin was grayish and reptilian in texture. It looked similar to the skin texture of rattle snakes... seen several times at ." The Guy Hottel report states that each craft occupy up to three personnel. According to some reports, there may have been two craft that crashed at Roswell, recovering up to at least six Greys. Some claim that these Greys were the Zeta types, the same ones who abducted Barney and Betty Hill. :Follow Roswell in the world of conspiracy at The Conspiracy Wiki Stargates The constellations that the Greys are identified may actually be stargates and not the suspected homeworlds that are usually ascribed to them. The known constellation gateways that the Greys have access to is the , the , and the . Because the Zetas, a type of Grey, have a direct relationship with the Anunnaki, they may also have access to the . Graysli The Graysli are a grey alien that has a connection to Egypt. They may have been influenced by the Anunnaki who had a hand in installing Grey types as . The is said to be created in honor of the Graysli. This could indicate that himself had Graysli influence, even genetically. The Graysli stand at an average height of 6 feet tall. They access the . Orion Greys The Orion Greys were inducted into the Orion Program by the Cabal. Orion Greys work along side some reptilians that may have defected from the Draconian Empire. They are known to be involved in many conspiracy programs, like the Montauk Project, which involved some of the most bizarre, and excruciating type of experiments. In one recent case, a US Army infantryman named Stephen Mann had reported an encounter with a Grey alien sometime before the turn of the 21st century. At that time, Mann was 20-years-old stationed at Ft. Richardson in Alaska. The entity, which was partly invisible, suddenly appeared while he was napping at his bunk. It reached out with a "small, thin, grey hand" and Mann was involuntarily paralyzed. Soon thereafter, the Grey had conducted some type of genital insertion. The incident involved two-hours of missing time. Potacas The Potaca Greys are "scouts for the United Federation Of Inter-Galatic Planets (UFOIGP). They work for G.O.D. (Genetic Ordnance Department) within the UFOIGP. One of the main objectives of this department is to collect DNA and RNA samples, said to be for the study of Earth diseases. When people are taken, it is said they are not hurt and 9/10 do not wake up during the examination procedure, most are put to sleep via sound vibration using Beta waves which effect certain areas of the brain and cause a sleep type effect upon the body and mind of the individual. The most common procedure is a blood sample and a hair sample for DNA and RNA anaylsis to detect the changes within the human species on earth, this has been going on for thousands of years and is standard procedure when recording the evolution of a new species of human being on 4 levels. Physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually, the Potacas are friendly and non-violent, the only time they use force is if they are attacked and then they use telepathy to disarm the individual which causes no after effects to the individual. Solipsi Rai The Solipsi Rai may be the original Greys, before ever being inducted into such programs like the '' Orion Program, or the ''GOD Program. A main leader of the Solipsi Rai is named Ymartyyn. Their port of entry is viewed within the . They are considered to be benevolent. Zetas The Zeta Reticulans are the royal line of Greys modified and installed as kings and pharaohs throughout human history, by the Anunnaki. They were first identified from the Barney and Betty Hill case. In present day, Nancy Lieder and Gordon James Gianninoto have contact relationships with the Zetas. Some dispute that Zetas are Greys, likely due to the type of connection that a contactee has with the Zeta. Even [http://pages.suddenlink.net/stevewingate/alien%20races%20book.pdf Santori's Alien Races] infer that the Zetas are not Greys. However, since the Zetas are commonly grey, also conduct abductions, and have parts in secret agendas, they are nominally considered to be Greys by most ufologists. Interrogation MJ12 has allegedly imprisoned and interrogated a Gray Telepath at Area 51. Pop-Culture The Greys is the most common alien species used in pop-culture, specifically in films and television. This species appeared in many TV shows and films. Some of the most notable are listed below. *The Greys appear many times throughout the TV series ''The X-Files''. They are referenced as the Reticulans. *In the TV mini series ''Taken'', the Roswell Incident and various others are used for the storyline and The Greys are the ones involved. *Other Tv Shows, ''Tales From the Darkside'' and ''Outer Limits'' also feature The Greys. *Various Episodes of South Park. *The film ''Communion'' *The TV series ''Dark Skies'', the Greys are servants to a parasitic species called The Hive. *The film ''Night Skies'' has them abducting humans and doing brutal experiments. *The contoversial film ''Fire in the Sky'' *In Indiana Jones and The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, The Greys are interdimensional begins who came to Earth thousands of years ago. References External links *The Grey Alien - crowdedskies.com Category:Beings